universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
The Tyrannosaurus Rex, sometimes shortened to T-Rex, and also known by her unofficial names of Rexy '''and '''Roberta, is a species of dinosaur featured in the Jurassic Park section of Islands of Adventure. She is featured prominently in all five films in the Jurassic Park ''series, usually as a major antagonist. However, the T-Rex was featured in ''Jurassic World as an anti-hero, aiding the main characters in the final battle against the Indominus Rex. As a major symbol of the franchise, the T-Rex makes multiple appearances at Universal Orlando Resort, specifically on the Jurassic Park River Adventure in Islands of Adventure. The creature also appears on various merchandise sold at the resorts gift shops, and as statues throughout the Jurassic Park island. Background The T-Rex originally appeared in 1993's Jurassic Park as the first dinosaur to attack the human protagonists. It broke out of its enclosure after Dennis Nedry sabotaged the park's security system to steal embryos for a black market dealer. It encountered two tour cars, with paleontologist Alan Grant and mathematician Ian Malcolm in one, and financial lawyer Donald Gennaro with Lex and Tim Murphy in the other. Gennaro fled from the car to a nearby outhouse, which the T-Rex destroyed, and proceeded to eat Gennaro. It then began to attack Lex and Tim's tour car, knocking it upside down. Ian Malcolm attempted to draw the creature away with a flare, but against Alan's warning to not make any sudden movements, attempted to run away after grabbing the creature's attention. Ian was then injured, and the T-Rex continued to attack. Alan manages to rescue Lex from the tour car, but it falls into the T-Rex's exhibit with Tim still inside. The car lands in a tree, and Alan saves Tim just before the car falls out of the tree. Meanwhile, the injured Ian is rescued by Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon, being chased by the same T-Rex back to a safehouse with the park's founder John Hammond. The T-Rex is not seen again until after Alan, Lex, and Tim search for the Visitors' Center, attacking a herd of Gallimimus. However, it is not noticed by the trio until after the Gallimimus are attempting to escape. After this, the T-Rex is not seen for some time, as the antagonist dinosaur role is temporarily filled by multiple Velociraptors. Alan, Lex, and Tim later meet up with Ellie Sattler at the Visitors' Center, the latter having escaped after Robert Muldoon sacrificed himself to the raptors to ensure her survival. The four are cornered by multiple raptors in the Visitors' Center while waiting for escape from John Hammond and Ian Malcolm. The T-Rex intervenes, unintentionally saving the survivors. A T-Rex is later seen in subsequent films of the franchise, usually as the primary dinosaur antagonist. However, it is likely not the same one from the first film, as the first two sequels took place on the neighboring Isla Sorna, which was used as a breeding ground for Jurassic Park's dinosaurs on display at Isla Nebular. In addition, the main dinosaur antagonist role is replaced by the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III, though the T-Rex still plays a supporting role in the film. In Jurassic World, a T-Rex is released by Claire Dearing to aid in defeating the genetically modified dinosaur Indominus Rex. Claire lures the creature to the central lagoon of the park with a flare, where it then aids several of Owen Grady's Velociraptors, specifically Blue. The two manage to push the Indominus Rex into the lagoon, where the giant fish-like Mosasaurus grabs and drags it underwater, drowning it. After defeating the creature, the T-Rex and Blue glance at each other, as if displaying a sign of respect for each other, then part ways in the now destroyed park. As Owen and the rest of the survivors leave Isla Nebular, the T-Rex is then seen walking onto a helipad, and then performs its iconic roar out into the open. Scratch marks on the T-Rex confirm it is the same one from the first film, as the marks are located where the Velociraptors attacked the creature at the Visitors' Center. The T-Rex later reappears in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It eats multiple workers trying to regain control of the dinosaurs, but is captured and saved from the volcanic eruption on Isla Nebular by Eli Mills' team. Owen and Claire later sneak into its enclosure to retrieve a sample of blood for Blue, who was seriously injured by the capture team while Owen had attempted to tame her. The T-Rex is later seen at the end of the film as one of the dinosaurs set free by Maisie Williams, eating the film's antagonist, Eli Mills, and destroying the bone sample of the Indominus Rex that was used to create the Indoraptor. As the dinosaurs are released into the mainland United States, the T-Rex breaks into a zoo, and is last seen roaring at a male lion. Park Appearances At Universal Orlando Resort, the T-Rex is featured most prominently at Islands of Adventure in the Jurassic Park section. Although it only appears briefly, it serves as the main antagonist of Jurassic Park River Adventure, and is seen in the warehouse overrun by carnivorous dinosaurs which also include Velociraptors, Dilophosaurus, and Compsognathus. As the boat begins to approach the final drop, the T-Rex begins to emerge from a cloud of smoke, roaring and attempting to attack the riders, but misses as the boat plummets with a splash. Now safe from harm, the boats return to the loading dock, and guests depart. The T-Rex is also featured as a statue in two other areas of the Jurassic Park island. The first appears as a photo op next to a Jeep Wrangler featured in the first film. The second can be found on the lower floor of the Jurassic Park Discovery Center, though this one's appearance is somewhat different than how the creature appears in the films. As a major symbol of the Jurassic Park ''franchise, a T-Rex frequently appears on merchandise representing the resort as a whole, mostly due to ''Jurassic Park arguably being Universal's biggest franchise that is owned by the company, and therefore, not licensed for use in the parks. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the Tyrannosaurus Rex as it appears in the Jurassic Park film franchise, please refer to the Jurassic Park Wiki Article. * Due to being featured prominently in all five films and each of the attractions based on them at the various Universal Parks and Resorts, the T-Rex is frequently considered a major symbol of the Jurassic Park franchise. * All of the T-Rexes featured in the films and at Universal Orlando Resort are female, as are the rest of the dinosaurs at the park, in order to prevent unexpected over-capacity from breeding. * The T-Rex from the first Jurassic Park is the same one featured in Jurassic World and its sequel, as there are noticeable scratch marks in the same spot where a pack of Velociraptors attacked the creature in the ending battle of the first film. ** An official name has not been given for this specific T-Rex, but during production she was given the name of Roberta, while fans have nicknamed her Rexy. Category:Characters Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Jurassic Park (franchise) Category:Jurassic Park (Islands of Adventure) Category:Universal Characters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Scary characters Category:Villains Category:Universal Monsters Category:Animals